


Kinktober #17: Lap Dance

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Rough Sex, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: A couple of years in, a young Nic and Chris are still defining the parameters of their relationship.





	Kinktober #17: Lap Dance

Chris considered sometimes whether he might have underestimated just how deep Nic's Catholic inclinations ran. 

It hadn’t taken long for Chris to learn what Nic’s reputation had been before they’d met. And now that they’d been in a settled, committed relationship for a fair bit of time, Chris was waiting for that side of Nic to start itching again. The novelty, the excitement, the raw thrills of sex outside commited care. Chris wasn’t good at speaking about his own desires, but he wanted to explore this as much as he expected Nic wanted to return to it. 

Occasional doubts aside, though, Chris truly believed he was reading Nic correctly, even if Nic would argue otherwise.

They’d agreed to some middle ground, for now. So here they were, on a spare day, on a mission away from home, in the best brothel in this town. Nic on one side of the public room, receiving a purchased dance. Chris on the other side of the room, watching.

The dancer Chris had chosen for Nic was a voluptuous young woman, large breasts and hips, pale skin and dark upswept hair. Chris had never seen Nic with anyone else, but he’d spent long enough taking in the beauty that was Nic’s eyes to know where Nic’s glances softly alighted in crowds. His guess was now rewarded with a fair bit of heat in those beautiful eyes as Nic watched her dance close to him.

Chris also enjoyed how different the dancer was from himself. It wasn’t long before she’d climbed into Nic’s lap and pressed a creamy decolletage against his chest, a kind of stimulation Chris certainly couldn't provide him.

Nic was comfortable - languorous, in fact - leaned back in an overstuffed chair, legs spread wide, arms resting on either side. And the longer she rubbed her breasts against him, the heavier his stare got as he took her in, mostly from the neck down.

She used her arms to brace herself against the back of the chair, and lifted up to press her cleavage into his face. Nic held his head in place while she gyrated her chest and moaned. The show itself did nothing for Chris, but as she pulled away and hovered close, Chris caught Nic’s face, simply reveling in her breasts, and he wondered for a moment if Nic might just sink his teeth into her.

Then she sank back down, matched up her hips to his, and ground down into him. 

_ This, _ Chris thought,  _ was now simply rutting in place with their clothes on. _ Nic’s breath quickened. He threw his arms around her and rolled his hips underneath her, mimicking a good fuck without the penetration. 

_ It might as well be swordfighting, if she has one. _

Chris found Nic’s arousal deeply pleasant to watch. The distance, the detachment, lent an extraordinary spark of something that he’d never expected. The watching felt lurid and sacred all at once, a witness to such raw human instinct in such a beautiful man.

And the fear. There was something arousing about the fear evoked by this tableau, Chris realized.

Nic suddenly sunk his fingers into her upswept hair and pulled her lips in for a brutal-looking kiss. He pulled back, jaw tight and eyes dark. Then he grabbed her by the arms, pushed her up, and… pushed her away.

“Thank you,” he said in a strained way. And then, as he calmed just a hair, his tone became dismissive. “Thank you."

Then Nic, driven and a bit disoriented with lust, stood and searched the room. 

"Chris?" He called as he laid eyes on him and bolted toward him.

“You’re an idiot,” Chris said as he approached.

“Room. Now,” Nic said, grabbing Chris’ wrist and dragging him toward the room they’d rented.

“I'm not the one who gave you this erection,” Chris argued.

“No, but you're the one I want to bury it in,” Nic said as they spotted the proper room and paused to get the door open.

“This room is meant for a prostitute to perform their trade, Nic,” Chris said. “We could have fucked each other at home.”

“Stop speaking,” Nic said.

Nic fiddled with the key, got the door open, twisted Chris into the room by his wrist without letting go, closed the door, slammed Chris against it, and pinned him, stomach to door, as he clawed at Chris’ trousers. 

The garment was a loose fit already, and one yank pulled the top button free. This was enough for Nic to slide the fabric away and find his prize. They were quickly, legitimately rutting against the door of the room, wordless and grunting. Nic bit at his shoulder and pulled at his hair as he thrust, and Chris didn’t manage to articulate a damn thing as Nic slammed into him.

Chris’ whole body felt aflame. He’d never seen Nic’s lust be so… not charming. This was fierce and primal, and he felt gutted in the most extraordinarily blissful way.

Just as he felt Nic might shake him free of his own body - and couldn’t decide if he’d mind it - Chris felt his pounding rhythm change. Soon, Nic hollered and tilted into him shallowly, hot and spasming.

When he was done, he stayed where he was, still inside Chris. Chris could hear him licking his dry lips as he panted.

“Why,” Nic said, “in the name of every god, do you want me to do this to someone else,  _ instead of you _ ?”

“I don’t want that,” Chris said. “I want you to do this to someone else,  _ and then come back to me _ .”

Nic huffed a hot breath in his ear. “You're impossible.”

“I didn’t think that was in doubt at this point,” Chris replied.

Nic chuckled in his ear, stroked his arms and back through his clothes, and then pulled out of him.

“You could have just as easily done this with her,” Chris said, with the soft corner of a smile. “I know you found her desirable. New flesh,  _ different _ flesh. Why not, Nic? I know how promiscuous you were before."

“Fine.” Nic finally had a smile too… a bigger one. His private one, that others didn’t get to see. “Chris, if it pleases you. We have the room. There’s a roster downstairs.”

Nic waved a hand toward the public room, and shook his head in disbelief at his own choice.

“Pick someone out,” Nic said. “Bring them up. I'll make them scream. For you."

Then he came close, and trailed a finger down Chris' jawline.

"And then I'll make you scream, too,” Nic said.

Chris grinned.


End file.
